


love me, please

by fromthehell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Fluff, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Secret Crush, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehell/pseuds/fromthehell
Summary: – Что, ты думаешь, мне стоит сделать? – Диего спросил Бена, когда они выпрыгнули из школьного автобуса.– Ну… ты мог бы запланировать что-то грандиозное или выбрать что-нибудь скромное и милое… так или иначе тебе стоит сделать это побыстрее. Ты не единственный, кто хочет пригласить Клауса на выпускной.ИЛИТот самый Фик, в котором у Диего краш на Клауса и он хочет пригласить его на выпускной, но не знает как





	love me, please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love me, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806958) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

– Что, ты думаешь, мне стоит сделать? – Диего спросил Бена, когда они выпрыгнули из школьного автобуса. 

Это всё, о чём они говорили по пути в школу: краш Диего на Клауса. Изначально Диего не собирался никому об этом рассказывать. Он собирался хранить всё в секрете, пока не определится, собирается ли он приглашать Клауса на выпускной. 

Но, как только Диего вошёл в автобус, Бен заметил, что у него что-то случилось. И Диего всё-таки никогда не умел хранить секреты. 

– Ну… ты мог бы запланировать что-то грандиозное или выбрать что-нибудь скромное и милое… так или иначе тебе стоит сделать это побыстрее. Ты не единственный, кто хочет пригласить Клауса на выпускной. 

– Ага… это меня и волнует… – пробормотал Диего, глядя вниз на свои ноги. – В смысле, с чего Клаус вообще захочет идти со мной? Почти каждый гей в этой школе у его ног, что я в сравнении с этим? _Чёрт_… Я ещё даже не каминг-аутнулся… 

Диего обычно не делился своими переживаниями, но он доверял Бену. Он не боялся показать ему свою уязвимую сторону, потому что знал, что Бен не станет высмеивать его. Из всех его друзей Бен был самым понимающим. 

– Хочешь моего совета? – спросил Бен, и Диего кивнул. – Если ты продолжишь себя принижать, ты ни к чему не придёшь. Знаешь, мне кажется, приглашать кого-то на выпускной всё равно, что кататься на американских горках: если будешь слишком долго думать, струсишь. Так что не думай, просто делай. 

Диего взял это на заметку. 

Первая возможность пригласить Клауса была у Диего во время ланча, когда они виделись в первый раз за день. 

Когда Диего подошёл к Клаусу, тот стоял в очереди. 

– Хэй! Что-нибудь хорошее сегодня? – спросил он, чтобы завязать разговор.  
Клаус улыбнулся, увидев его. 

– Привет! Ты про ланч? Не, то же, что и вчера, я думаю. 

– О, здорово… Так, э… Как занятия?  
Клаус поморщился. 

– Ужасно. Скучно. Только что была математика с мисс Эйч. 

– О нет. Мисс Эйч просто худшая. 

– Именно. Иногда я задумываюсь, человек ли она!

Они оба рассмеялись, но затем к Клаусу приблизилась розововолосая девушка с конвертом в руках.

– Я тебя везде искала! – сказала она, протягивая ему письмо. – Вот, Питер попросил передать.  
Клаус с любопытством посмотрел на письмо. Диего не составило труда догадаться, что это скорее всего было приглашение на выпускной. 

– Почему он не отдал его сам? – спросил Клаус. 

– Да, почему он не отдал его сам? – повторил Диего, звуча гораздо раздражённее, чем намеревался. Упс. Но, к счастью, ни девушка, ни Клаус не обратили на его тон внимания. 

– Ему пришлось уйти раньше. Какие-то семейные проблемы или типа того. 

– Понятно, – сказал Клаус, улыбаясь девушке. – Ну, спасибо, что передала, Хейли. 

– Не за что, – Хейли улыбнулась и ушла.  
Диего проследил за тем, как она уходила. 

– Кто такой Питер? – спросил он, стараясь звучать незаинтересованно, но отчётливые изменения в мимике и интонации выдавали его. 

Но Клаус бьл слишком погружён в свои мысли, чтобы заметить это. 

– А, просто друг с театрального кружка, – Клаус сунул письмо в карман джинсов. 

– И он приглашает тебя на выпускной? 

– Возможно, – Клаус пожал плечами. 

Диего это показалось странным. Это не самая обычная реакция в подобной ситуации. 

– Ты не выглядишь обрадованным, – заметил он. 

– Ну, дело в том, что я уже получил три приглашения, и это только за сегодня, и… – Клаус поднял взгляд на Диего и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ни одно из них не было от того, от кого я ждал. 

Диего хотел спросить, про кого говорил Клаус, но подошла очередь Клауса, и он упустил свой шанс. Но то, как Клаус говорил: предельно серьёзно, смотря ему в глаза… Может, Диего выдумывал, но это казалось очень личным. 

Телефон Диего просигналил о новом сообщении. Оно было от Бена. 

**Бен**: хочешь, я намекну ему?  
**Бен:** он прислушивается ко мне  
**Бен**: иногда 

Диего посмотрел на экран телефона и подумал, что ему стоило ответить. Он взглянул на Клауса печатая. 

**Диего**: спасибо. я подумаю  
**Бен**: ок, пиши, если что-то понадобится

** **** **

Второй шанс был у Диего на уроке английского. Это его последний урок, и они с Клаусом в одном классе. 

Он планировал сразу перейти к сути в этот раз, но, когда он подошёл к парте Клауса, тот читал. И разве не прекрасной возможностью отсрочить приглашение было бы спросить, что он читает, а? 

– “Мой парень – псих”, – ответил Клаус, показав Диего обложку. Едва заметная улыбка осветила его лицо. 

– И о чём она? 

– Ну… – Клаус улыбнулся шире. Он любил рассказывать людям о книгах, которые читал, потому что мог пересказать историю со своей точки зрения. – Она о парне, который выписывается из психиатрической клиники и пытается вернуть себе свою бывшую жену, потому что считает, что они делали перерыв в отношениях, а не расстались, понимаешь? Можешь представить себе их замешательство. – Клаус издал смешок. – А потом он встречает девушку, Тиффани, которая обещает помочь ему вновь завоевать бывшую, если он согласится участвовать с ней в танцевальном соревновании для женщин, которым диагнозировали клиническую депрессию. 

Диего требуется минута, чтобы осознать всё сказанное. 

– Вау… Безумная книжка. 

Клаус рассмеялся. 

– Ты прав, – согласился он. – Но ещё это одна из лучших книг, что я читал за всю свою жизнь. Перечитываю её в третий раз, кстати говоря. 

– Правда? Должно быть, она действительно великолепная.

– Ага. Помогла мне в тяжёлые времена… – Глаза Клауса бессмысленно блуждают по комнате, когда он уходит в свои мысли, заставляя Диего подумать, что тот войдёт в депрессивное состояние, но тот быстро приходит в себя, снова становясь оживлённым и жизнерадостным. 

– В любом случае… Ты хотел что-то сказать? 

– Да, на самом деле, я– 

– Итак, ребята, сядьте, пожалуйста! Нам многое нужно сегодня сделать, так что давайте не будем тратить моё время! – преподавательница ворвалась в класс. 

– Тебе лучше сесть за своё место. Мы можем поговорить позже, – сказал Клаус Диего. 

– Да, конечно, – согласился он, направляясь к своей парте. _“Тупица,”_ – пробормотал он себе под нос по пути. 

**Диего**: намекни ему пж  
**Бен**: ок 

**Бен**: Диего хочет пригласить кое-кого на выпускной  
**Бен**: пытался ему помочь, но я не очень хорош в таких вещах  
**Бен**: можешь ему помочь, пожалуйста?  
**…**  
**Клаус**: конечно 

Сердце Клауса замирает ненадолго, когда он получает это сообщение от Бена, но он оставляет свои чувства при себе.  
И решает поговорить с Диего после урока. 

– Итак… Бен рассказал мне о твоей проблеме! – сказал Клаус, пихая Диего в плечо. Они разминулись после английского, но снова встретились в школьном дворе. 

Диего бледнеет, когда слышит это. Что _именно_ Бен ему рассказал? 

– П-п-правда? 

– Ага, но не волнуйся, ты обратился к правильному человеку, Диего! С моей помощью ты обзаведёшься парой на выпускной в мгновение ока! 

– С твоей… подожди, что? – Окей, но серьёзно, _что_, блять, Бен сказал Клаусу? – Что Бен тебе сказал? 

– Что ты хочешь кого-то пригласить на выпускной, но не знаешь как, – ответил Клаус так, будто это абсолютно очевидно, а затем подхватил Диего под руку, ведя его через школьный двор. – Итак, лично я считаю, лучше всего подойти к приглашению с юмором. Или открытка, или песня, или… Оо, Диего, мы могли бы испечь торт! Ты умеешь печь? 

– Никогда ничего не пёк в своей жизни. 

– Ох… - Клаус очевидно расстроился, но быстро пришёл в себя, снисходительно махнув в сторону Диего, пока говорил. – Ладно, неважно. У нас всё ещё куча вариантов. Знаешь, я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти ко мне и обсудить все детали. Мама скорее всего на работе, но если она окажется дома, не говори ей ничего про выпускной. Её очень будоражат такие вещи. Какая жалость, что она не знает, что я пойду… - последнюю часть он прошептал будто бы для себя. Но Диего услышал и не мог рас-слышать её. 

– Почему твоя мама не знает, что ты идёшь на выпускной? 

Клаус резко остановился, когда Диего спросил его, почти врезавшись в него. 

– Ну… – сказал Клаус, всматриваясь в лицо Диего, кака будто не зная, говорить ли. – Я не рассказывал маме о своей ориентации. 

– Что? Но я думал, ты– 

– Ага, знаю. Все думают, что, раз я настолько открыто говорю о совей ориентации в школе, то и дома то же самое. Но попробуй рассказать гомофобной католичке, что её единственный сын – пансексуал. – Клаус приторно рассмеялся. – Готов поспорить, она даже не знает, что это значит. 

Диего пожал плечами. 

– Большинство людей не знают, что такое пансексуальность. Ты мог бы попытаться объяснить ей. 

Диего впрочем знал, что это значит. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признает это, но когда он осознал свой краш на Клауса, он первым делом провёл всю ночь, читая о разных ориентациях, чтобы понять, что мог значить его первый краш на парня. 

– Это не так легко, Диего. Хотя, откуда тебе знать? В любом случае, возвращаясь к выпускному– 

Клаус снова начал идти, но Диего встал перед ним, заставляя его остановиться. Они достаточно отошли от школы к этому моменту, и улица была пустынна за исключением редких прохожих. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Клаус закатил глаза. 

– Ох, _пожалуйста_, не обижайся. Просто ты никогда не поймёшь, как каминг-аут чувствуется. В конце концов ты не относишься к ЛГБТ. 

– С чего ты взял? – спросил Диего вызывающе. 

Клаус моргнул. Дважды. Трижды. Он _ действительно_ только что услышал то, что услышал? 

– Что ты только что сказал? 

Вероятность того, что Диего не был натуралом, выглядела странно для Клауса, так как у него были гипотезы об ориентации каждого из друзей, и он никогда не мог бы подумать, что Диего окажется не-натуралом. Хотя, оглядываясь на прошлое, это начинало казаться логичным… 

– Я-я би. Я думаю. Недавно осознал… 

Клаус стыдливо опустил взгляд. 

–Значит, прости, что предположил, что ты гетеро, – извинился он. – Ты уже сказал родителям? 

– Нет. Ты первый, кто узнал, – он вспомнил Бена и их разговор в автобусе ранее. – Или типа того. 

– И человек, которого ты зовешь на выпускной, это…? – Клаус не закончил предложение. Почему-то было легче быть отвергнутым Диего, пока он считал его натуралом, но теперь, когда Клаус знал, что тот би, ещё больнее было знать, что он зовёт кого-то другого, когда он _мог_ пригласить Клауса. Он _мог_ влюбиться в Клауса. Но нет, Клаус никогда не был этим человеком. 

– Я… Слушай, я не знаю, что именно Бен тебе сказал, но– 

– Нет-нет, – перебил его Клаус и фальшиво улыбнулся. – Это неважно, окей? Я обещал помочь, и я помогу, несмотря ни на что. 

– Чёрт возьми, Клаус! Это ты! – выкрикнул Диего, не способный и дальше хранить этот секрет при себе. 

Клаус не мог поверить своим ушам. Снова. 

– Что? – спросил он неуверенно, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

– Это ты, – повторил Диего, спокойнее в этот раз.  
– Ты – тот человек, которого я хотел пригласить с самого начала. 

Клаус покачал головой в неверии. 

– Это какая-то шутка? Потому что если это она…

– Это не шутка, клянусь, – Диего взял обе руки Клауса в свои. – Клаус, ты пойдёшь со мной на выпускной? 

– Диего… Я… 

_Пожалуйста, скажи да_, думал Диего, нервничая в ожидании ответа. 

– Да, – ответил Клаус с неуверенной улыбкой на губах. 

– Да? – переспросил Диего, просто на всякий случай. 

– Да! – повторил Клаус, решительнее в этот раз. 

– Да! – Диего подхватил Клауса под бёдра и вскружил его в воздухе. Выглядело бы ещё эффектнее, если бы Клаус был в одной из своих юбок. 

Оказавшись на земле, Клаус почувствовал право пожаловаться. 

– А как же поцелуй? Обычно, в фильмах, на этом моменте герои целуются. 

– Ты прав. Можно? 

Клаус кивнул, и Диего приблизился, прижав правую ладонь к лицу Клауса, и поцеловал его глубоко и страстно. 

Боже, они оба мечтали об этом моменте так долго, и теперь, когда это наконец-то происходило, это ощущалось гораздо лучше, чем они могли себе представить. 

Всё было прекрасно, и им хотелось, чтобы время замерло, чтобы они могли насладиться этим моментом дольше.


End file.
